Overwhelmed
by AccioPhandom
Summary: Phil suffers from severe panic attacks and when one does strike his best friend is always there to help him, every step of the way. Could get real fluffy. Just warning you. :)


**Hello Internet. This is just a little one-shot I felt like writing. Not sure whether to make it into a full story. So, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Phil fumbled nervously with the empty foil strip in his hand…_great none left and just when I have a panel today…_before throwing it into a nearby bin and perching himself on the end of his bed…_what am I going to do?..._He looked at the watch clasped around his wrist and sighed…_10:30am…it's going to be a long day…_Phil felt himself beginning to tremble. He placed a hand on his chest in a vain attempt to calm himself but instead was greeted by a sharp pain. He winced at the sensation. At that moment the bathroom door clicked open and Dan strolled in; his damp hair curling in the heat. Phil jumped.

"Where's the hair dryer?" Dan mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Phil merely shrugged and Dan noticed his discomfort, "You alright?" Phil nodded feebly. Feeling sceptical Dan stared at his pale best friend for a moment.

"You don't look it," Dan said, his eyes glancing over to the bin beneath a nearby table.

"Please…I-I'm fine….honest," Phil said breathlessly, rubbing his chest. Dan raised an eyebrow and peaked inside the bin.

"A-ti-van," he read out loud, staring at its contents. Phil gasped nervously causing Dan to jump. He turned to his best friend, concern etched across his face.

"You've run out," he muttered, taking the foil packet in his hand "Why didn't you say anything?" Phil began to breath more rapidly now.

"There's…nothing… we…can…do…I'll…just…have…to…deal…with…it," Phil gasped, struggling to breath. Dan placed his hand on Phil's back drawing slow circles with his palm.

"Deep breaths," he whispered calmly, "Try and focus," Phil clenched the bed sheet with his free hand, the pain in his chest intensifying, now trembling harder.

"Visualise," Dan prompted, "Concentrate," Phil's breathing soon began to slow and the pain was subsiding. He spluttered slightly, grateful for the return of the ability to breathe properly. His body went cold and he shivered. Removing his hand from his chest he traced his thigh up and down along his jeans.

"Better?" Dan whispered, leaning closer to him. Phil nodded but did not look at his friend in the eye. Panic attacks were bad enough without the added butterflies brought on by those dark chocolate orbs. He sighed deeply and tried to get to his feet. Unfortunately his body was having none of it and he overbalanced, grabbing the nearby table to stop him from falling. Dan jumped up and grabbed one of his upper-arms, feeling the coldness of his skin pressing into his own. Slowly and steadily he lowered Phil back onto the bed. Phil stared at the floor, his fringe falling into his eyes. Squinting slightly, he brushed it aside with his hand. Dan sighed worriedly.

"We need to get to a chemist….I'm sure th-," Phil stop him in his tracks.

"No," Phil muttered, weakly holding up his watch "There isn't time," Dan stared at for a moment and gave another defeatist sigh. He was truly worried. The panel was in 20 minutes, there really wasn't time.

"B-but what about your…" Phil interrupted him again "I'll be fine…I just need to learn to control them. Frustrated, Dan shook his head.

"Phil! This is serious," he began "It's not like it's some over the counter medicine or anything its…" Dan fell silent. From the look on Phil's face he could tell there was no point in arguing. He couldn't force his friend to do something he didn't want to. But, he knew that he was just as scared as he was. Dan had lived with Phil for over four years now; he knew how these things worked. He knew how bad these things can get. Dan sighed, his voice shaking. Phil stared at him and placed his hand on his forearm. Dan jolted his head up, his stomach somersaulting within him. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I'll be fine," Phil whispered reassuringly "Just trust me," Dan managed a weak smile and Phil did the same. Unfortunately Phil was never a very convincing liar and he could sense his anxiety. But, not wanting to worry him further Dan complied.

"Ok," Dan said softly.

It took them a further fifteen minutes before they were finally ready to leave their hotel room. Phil gave Dan a final, falsely optimistic, grin as they headed down to the panel together. Dan had a horrible sense of foreboding, gnawing away at his insides. It was a further few more minutes before they were now sat facing a large audience, many sporting cat whiskers and llama hats. Luckily for them the panel did not last too long, only about an hour, so they were soon leaving, ready to face a crowd of awaiting phangirls.

Phil swallowed hard as he and Dan approached the crowd, surrounded by two scary-looking security guards. He felt his chest tightening again. He needed to get out of here. He desperately tried to gain Dan's attention but it was to avail; he was immersed in waving to his awaiting fans…_come on you can do this…you're stronger than this…don't let it beat you..._Phil tried to take slow, deep breaths…_concentrate…visualise…you can do this…_He wrung his hands nervously as the heat drained from their surface. He looked round to Dan but saw to his horror he was already too busy chatting with the crowd. His chest tightened further as various fans approached him…_why must there be so many of you…I don't think I can do this…_His body began to shake violently as he backed away from the crowd.

"Hey Phil…what's wrong," a girl with mousey brown hair asked him, sensing his discomfort. She gestured to her friends and all eyes were on him…_that's it I can't do this…_Phil's breath became rapid and the pain in his chest was unbearable. He backed against a nearby wall but that was not enough to prevent him from sliding to the floor.

One of the security guards noticed Phil's frail form and ran to his aid, past many frantic phillions. "Gary call the medical team," The heavily-set man before him turned to his colleague who quickly radioed in his request. Fans still tried to get closer to Phil but the guard formed a human a barrier between them. Still, it didn't stop their calls…_Oh my God…is Phil alright?...what should we do?..._Phil grasped his chest and yelped out in pain, gaining a frightened gasp from the crowd. His throat was closing as if a boa constrictor was coiling itself around his body. His body shook fiercely and his blood ran cold. His heart beat irregularly as he leant back against the wall. He yelped again but this time much more fiercely which gained the attention of the entire room; including Dan. Panicking he rushed to be by his friend's side; barging through a sea of phangirls and kneeling down beside him.

"Phil?...Phil?...Can you hear me?" Dan called, the fear rising in his voice. Phil retched and his body lunged forward. Never before had he had an attack on this calibre. Fear engulfed Dan; the kind of fear he had never experienced before and wrapped his arms around his quivering friend and held him close. He could hear every gasp of breath Phil made and how little air he was taking him.

"Somebody help him," Dan cried as Phil leant over him, gagging.

"Don't worry a doctor is coming," the security guard said still trying to keep the fans from getting too close. "Can you all please just back off"

It was a tense few minutes but soon a woman in a green uniform came rushing over, have to be quite rude to some fans so would let he pass. She was followed by three further security guards who successfully managed to quieten down the crowd.

"Ok…can you hear me?" she asked as Phil continued to choke "I need you to calm down…I'm a doctor…just try to relax" Phil's symptoms worsened at her words and she turned to the security guards.

"This isn't going to work…we need to get him out of here," Dan frowned at her words. Phil was in no fit state to travel. However, it seemed as there was not other alternative. The crowed was becoming increasingly more agitated by the minute which just seemed to worsen Phil's condition.

"Follow me," said one of the security guards. Taking an arm each both Dan and the doctor were able to get Phil to his feet and lead him swiftly into the V.I.P lounge. Many of the residing youtubers gasped in worry as the security guard lead them to the emptiest corner of the room. Setting Phil down onto the floor Dan could only gasp in horror as his friends attack went on.

"That's better," the doctor began slipping an oxygen mask over his face "Now Phil I'm going to need you to relax, you have the power to stop this,"

Phil's breathing continued more rapidly which caused the mask to cloud as he did so. The doctor briefly turned to her bag but as she did this Phil's body went limp. His body, so starved of oxygen that it couldn't cope, he had collapsed.

"We need to put him into the recovery position," the doctor exclaimed her voice stern and focused. Dan sprung into action and assisted her with this task.

"If he doesn't wake up after 20 seconds we'll need to call an ambulance," Dan felt as if someone was literally stabbing him. He rubbed his friends back nervously…_please be alright Phil…I don't want to lose you…_Both Dan and the nurse looked at the clock…_20...19...18…come on Phil please wake up…17…16…15…14…Phil please I'm begging you…13…12…11…10…9…for God's sake Phil just wake up…_Dan began to sob lightly; he knew Phil's attacks could be bad but never this bad…._4…3…2…_

There was a loud gasp. Phil's body immediately shook and contorted as he coughed within his mask. Both Dan and the doctor sighed with relief. Gradually, Phil's breath became slower, the rhythm of his body became less erratic, the pain began to numb. Groping his face, Phil pulled of the mask; he was desperate to taste the cool, sweet air.

"What the heck," he mumbled as he remained lying on the floor. The doctor leant towards him.

"It's alright dear," she began "You're safe now," Phil weekly hauled himself up and leant with his back against the wall, Dan holding his arm to steady him.

"What's going on?" Phil muttered, brushing his fringe from his eyes and squinting at the light.

"You had a panic attack," the doctor replied "But, you're ok now," Phil turned to Dan, who looked as white as a sheet. But, he said nothing. He turned back to the nurse.

"Now I need to ask you some questions ok," she said, retrieving a green blanket from her bag and wrapping it around his shoulders. "Have you ever had an attack like this before?" Phil hesitated before replying.

"Y-yes," he stuttered "But never this bad,"

"I see, well, are you taking any medication for them?"

Phil looked at Dan, he felt too ashamed and stupid to answer. Dan caught his eye and spoke for him.

"He is," Dan began "But, he hasn't taken any today, his prescription ran out today,"

"I see, what were you taking?"

Phil spoke this time, "Ativan," The doctor nodded muttering a subtle "Mmhmm" before she spoke again.

"Seeing as that particular drug can only be taken for a limited time I suggest you go back to your GP to consider alternative treatments, in the meantime I suggest you stay in your room and avoid public appearances ok," Phil nodded and wrapped the blanket further around himself.

The doctor didn't stay for much longer once she was sure that Phil would be alright on his own. When she did finally leave and the security guard stopped hovering it was a great relief for them both. Given that many other youtubers had seen this ordeal they decided to give them their privacy which Dan and Phil respected. It had been eventful to say the least.

Still shaken by the attack, Phil sighed, his voice cracking. Dan noticed this and shuffled up next to him placing his arm over his shoulders. Surprisingly, Phil did not back away or hesitates. Instead he leant into the embrace, draping his arm across Dan's chest causing him to blush a very deep shade of crimson.

"Thank you for today," Phil whispered into Dan's chest "For staying with me," Dan smiled and stared down at his ebony haired companion, wrapping his free arm around him.

"It's what friends do," Dan replied feebly. How he hated that word: 'friend'. It did not do justice to how much Phil meant to him and he felt saddened by the thought that, that is all he would ever be. Dan sighed causing Phil to look up at him, his deep blue eyes connecting with brown; interlocking.

"What's wrong?" Phil enquired. Dan sighed again "Let's just say today's events really put things into perspective for me," Phil stared at him for a few moments longer before snuggling deeper into Dan's chest. He hugged Phil tighter, revelling in their closeness. He knew deep down that what had happened today wasn't life threatening but he still wanted to keep Phil close, never wanting to see him in such a vulnerable state again.

**So, what did you think? I hope it wasn't too rushed at the end. Anyway, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review. **


End file.
